In the Summer?
by Sara Brookes
Summary: What will happen when Fabian and Nina bump into eachother during summer break? Fabina one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Nina P.O.V.

I wake up, half expecting to see Amber sleeping on the other side of the room. Even though I knew that couldn't happen, considering it was summer break and I won't be going back to Anubis house for another month and a half. I think about how much I miss Anubis house, and even more, Fabian. I finally found the right guy, and missed my chance. I just moved into a house way too big for Gran and I. I always wonder if Fabian ever thinks about me. But he's probably in love with Joy. If we had never of found Joy, things would have been so much better…

Fabian P.O.V.

Nina Martin. She's all I can think about. Even though it's only been a month or two since we've seen each other, can't stop thinking about her. I shouldn't have fought with Nina before break. Now I feel guilty. If only Joy hadn't of come along and kissed me. I wish Nina would have believed me when I said it was her not me. My parents always tell me I need a girlfriend. I guess they're right, though.

Nina P.O.V.

*Door bell rings*

I rush to the door and greet my real-estate agent, who is putting up a 'sold' sign in the front yard of my new three story house.

"The neighborhood is very old, and your house is one of the only modified ones. You only have but a few neighbors. There are a couple on either side of your house and another across the street. Your house was built in 1924, very old. Eh?" The young agent said. I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling about this guy.

"Really? 1924? Past residents have really kept this house in great sate!" I replied laughingly. It never crossed my mind that this house was that old…

Fabian P.O.V.

"That will be $39.74. Thank you and come back soon!" The friendly cashier said as I handed him some cash.

"Have a great day"

"Same to you, Mr. um… Kirby, is it?" I said. _Kirby? What kind of men's name is that? _

_Wow, that house sold fast._ I thought as I walked back to my house. _Man. I must really miss Nina. That girl looks just like her! Oh, Fabian. You're going crazy. _Just then, the girl did something I never thought she would do. She pushed the guy from her door way, ran, and tackled me in a hug. I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Hello there." Oh, why did I say that!

Nina P.O.V.

_Does he not remember me? Maybe I'm wrong…_ I thought.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong person. You know, you look like a guy I used to know. Sorry about that…" I said and turned back. _I'm going crazy!_

"Nina? Nina Martin?" The guy said excitedly.

"Oh Fabian, It is you!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him.

"So… you just moved in? I could help you unpack." Fabian offered.

"Oh, yes please. I have so much to tell you! AND so much to unpack. Do you think you could help me do some yard work and put some stuff in the attic. Oh yeah, and about the fight… can we just move on?" I had a flashback of the last week before summer at Anubis House…

3rd person POV

"JOY!" Patricia screamed as her best friend walked into Anubis house. Joy pushed aside everyone and said ,

"Hi Fabian," Fabians jaw dropped. He had a crush on Joy before she was taken away. And when he met Nina… he forgot about her. But all his old feelings for her were coming back to him, he managed to say

"Um… Hi J-J-Joy," His head was spinning around. What was he to do? He can't be Nina's boyfriend and like Joy. He ran to his room and Mick followed.

"Dude! What's wrong? Oh no… It's Joy isn't it," Mick said worried.

"Uh huh," Said Fabian, who's eyes were wide open and he still hadn't closed his mouth.

"I don't know what to tell you, mate. You should go talk to Nina. Nina! Fabian needs you!"

"Coming!" she shouted just loud enough for Mick and Fabian hear, but not too loud to disturb Victor. She looked at the rest of the house for answers, and when they offered none, she went into Fabian's room. "What's wrong?" She worriedly asked Fabian. "Why'd you run out on everyone?"

Fabien looked at Mick and he knew that meant they needed to be alone.

"Good luck, mate." Mick said as he left to see the others.

"Well… you see…"

"Yes?" Nina asked.

"You see, funny story. Before Joy left, I kind of had a… um… crush on her. And when you came I forgot about that. But when she came back… so did all my feelings for her. Hahaha! Why aren't you laughing?"

"So you don't like me?" Nina said, obviously hurt by what Fabian had said.

"No, it's not that. I just… don't know which one of you to choose…"

"I'm sorry, only you can make that choice. Maybe we should split up for now." Nina said as she left Fabians room. She was bombarded with questions as she walked up to her own room, but she didn't answer anything. She needed to think. _So, I'm a second choice._ She thought. _Fabian only dated me so he wouldn't think of Joy. _Just then Amber rushed in.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked sympathetically. Nina told Amber everything Fabian told her than started crying and hid under her pillow.

"I'm just a second choice. He never really loved me! I was just a distraction." Nina cried until she could cry no more.

"Supper!" Trudy called.

"Nina, are you okay?" Amber asked the crying girl. Nina didn't say anything and got up to go eat. She walked out in the hall to see Fabian and Joy. And they weren't doing just anything, they were kissing. Nina ran back into her room and told Amber what she saw.

"Don't worry Nina, me and the other girls with make Fabian miserable." Were Ambers final words.

Amber relayed the news to the other girls.

"How terrible!" Mara exclaimed.

"Poor Nina! She must feel terrible!" Patricia said surprisingly sympathetically. At dinner Patricia, Amber, and Mara all went and slapped Fabian, one by one.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Fabian said, louder than anticipated. "What was that for?"

"For hurting my best friend!" Amber said, staring daggers at him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Really, Fabian? Nina saw you and Joy! She thinks she was just a second choice to make up for Joy! And walking to dinner she saw you two smooching in the hallway!" Patricia said in a heavy British accent. They turned around and everyone was watching, even Trudy.

"You did NOT play that right." Mick said ,disappointed.

_Great, everyone hates me_ Fabian thought. He walked up to Nina's room to talk. He needed to explain. "Nina! Are you there?" No answer. "I know you're in there!" He tried the door, which was unlocked. Fabian came and sat by Nina's bed and tried to hold hands with her. Nina backed away.

"Get out of my room!" she warned.

"Nina, you have to let me explain."

"I don't HAVE to do anything."

"Nina-"

"Fabian Rutter! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I hate you!" Nina screamed. After that the whole house was silent. Everyone heard.

"You know what Nina? Well maybe I hate you, too! Maybe you are my second choice!" I knew I shouldn't have said that, and Nina still hasn't forgiven me.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah… let's just forget that." I said as I walked inside to help her unpack.

Fabian P.O.V.

Usually, I would hate working and unpacking, but I'd do anything to spend time with Nina.

"Okay… so… come on in, I guess? Sorry. I haven't seen you in so long… I'm so happy to see you again!" Nina said in her adorable American accent.

I just smiled. But we didn't move. We both stood there and stared into each other's eyes. She had the same beautiful brown eyes as I remember.

"Um… Inside?"

"Oh yeah!"

We slowly walked to her front door, and as she reached to turn the knob I could see she still had our one month anniversary ring I gave to her when we were in Anubis. _She's never forgotten me._ I thought.

Nina P.O.V.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as we unloaded the last of the boxes. "Now, to the attic."

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Fabian said teasingly. He was smiling. I loved his perfect smile.

"I'm sure…" I said as I showed him to the attic door. This time I didn't have to unlock it with a bobby pin. It brought back old memories. I could feel Fabian's gaze on me.

"Whoa." He said when we got into the attic. There was a bunch of old stuff scattered about the place.

"Fabian, look!" I exclaimed and pointed to a heart locket lying on the old, worn floor.

"Nina Martin, what is it with you and lockets in attics?"Fabian teased.

Fabian's POV

I was really up in an old attic with Nina Martin. Amber would be so proud of us both. Nina hadn't changed a bit. She was still the peppy, upbeat American girl that I have always loved. I guess you could call her my dream girl. I wonder if she still likes me. Not 'like' but 'like like'. I really hope she feels the same way I do. Who knows? I heard a shriek coming from the other side of the attic. Not just any shriek, Nina Martin's high pitched shriek. I ran to see what was wrong and I saw Nina lying next to an overturned wooden box resting right next to her head.

"Nina?" I gasped. No response. "NINA! Are you okay?" I picked the unconscious girl and carried her to her bed, which luckily was on the first floor of her large three- story house. I got some ice-packs for the bump on her head and chaffed her wrists and she started to come to.

"Fabian?" She said softly and quietly.

"It's alright Nina. I've got you. You're okay now, I'm here." I said comfortingly. Her breathing was returning to normal and she drifted off to sleep. I was tired, too. I soon fell asleep myself, right next to Nina Martin…

Nina POV

I woke up to my phone alarm ringing loudly. It didn't wake Fabian, though. He was always a sound sleeper. Fabian was really close to me, and his arm was draped over my side. I didn't care, though. It felt good to be back in the arms of Fabian Rutter. I had missed how he always slept with a faint smile on his face, and his peppermint breath, and how peaceful and angelic he looked when he slept. _What time is it?_ I thought to myself. I looked at my phone. 8:04 A.M., it said. I smiled a small, happy smile and dozed off again.

Fabian POV

I hadn't really expected to wake up with my arm around her, but I guess it just happened that way. It was 9:42 in the morning. I really hope she hasn't noticed my arm yet. I tiptoed out of bed, trying my best to be quiet. But it didn't turn out like that and I clumsily ran right into the bed frame, which awakened Nina. _So much for that…_ I thought.

"Ugh." Nina groaned. "What happened?"

"A box fell on your head. Remember? But you'll be fine." I assured her. I stared once more into her beautiful eyes. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get started on that yard work."

Nina P.O.V.

We worked for hours! "Finally! We're done!" Fabian said in his adorable British accent. He went over to the big, tall oak tree in the middle of my backyard and started climbing, getting higher and higher with each step. "Well? Are you coming?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fine!" Fabian protested.

"Okay. But only because that means spending more time with you." I said, smiling. I climbed up into the tree and finally caught up to Fabian. He put his arm around me and we just enjoyed the view.

Fabian POV

"Nina, I have something to tell you, I… I…"

"Yes?.

"I love you…" I turned away awkwardly.

"You love me?"

"Oh. You don't love me. Well. This is awkward."

"Fabian, I love you, too. Nina, I've never stopped thinking about you ever since graduation. I've never stopped thinking about when we'd sneak into the attic, or the time when we bumped heads by the fireplace, or how I always blush when I see you, or-"

Fabian POV

I cut Nina off with a kiss. One minute she was going on and on about how she loved me, and then I grabbed her. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I never wanted to move on from this moment. I love Nina Martin. I want to shout it out to the world. I LOVE NINA MARTIN! I don't care who hears me. I really love Nina Martin…

Nina POV

I kissed Fabian. It was the only thing I could think of. I couldn't help myself. His lips were right there in front of. Plus, I want him to know that… I love him. I pulled away. The kiss felt like hours, even though it was only a minute. I pulled away and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. And said,

"I Love you Fabian, I really, really do. And I always have."

"I love you, too."

Outside Planting Flowers

_Why does Fabian keep looking at me?_ Why? I thought. Did the kiss freak him out? The phone rang and I ran in to the house to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Saint Francis Hospital South. We are calling on behalf of your friend Amber Millington. She was just in a car accident. She has lost a lot of blood and her chances are slim"

"What?" I said, shocked. "I'm on my way."

"Um, miss-"I had already hung up the receiver and start balling.

Fabian POV

Nina was inside crying her eyes out. I did what all gentlemen would do. I wrapped my arms around her and insisted everything would be alright. Which it would, I hope.

"Nina, it's okay." I reassured her. I leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. "It's okay. Why don't we head down there right now? Come on, I'll drive you."

"Okay." Nina said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"It's okay." This time she actually let me kiss her, which made her feel better. We got into my car and drove to the Hospital. The drive was silent. Our fingers sat intertwined in between the two front seats the whole way there and Nina wouldn't stop crying.

Nina's POV

Right as my life starts getting better, it gets worse. I can't lose my best friend. I can't. If Amber… goes, and Fabian and I don't work out, I'll be all alone.

"We're here to see Amber Millington." I said sadly to the nurse once we arrived at the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but Amber can't take any visitors."

"Please! We're her best friends."

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you so much." I replied gratefully.

Amber POV

_Is that? Nina and Fabian! I can't believe it! _I thought. I always knew they'd get together.

"Hi Amber" Said worried Nina, who was still holding hands with Fabian.

I smiled at them. I couldn't really talk, so I figured that's the best I could do. I only wanted to know how they had gotten together. Nina seemed to have read my mind and starts telling me the whole story, starting with her moving in and ending with 'I love you' and their kiss. It's all so sweet. Just then Mick rushed into the room.

"Amber? Are you okay? Oh, Ams. Promise me you'll never let your hair look like that ever again!" Mick said frantic.

_Typical Mick._ I thought.

"Why don't we leave you two alone?" Nina said, aware that the nurse would come and get on to them any minute for staying too long.

Nina POV

"I'm glad she's okay, Fabian." I really hope Ambers okay, but that's not what's been on my mind. I've been thinking about Fabian. Does he really love me? He hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend again.

"Hey Nina, Do you mind If we stop by the grocery store on the way home? I forgot milk." Fabian asked me with his cute British accent.

"Go ahead." I replied.

Once we reached the store I went and looked around. It sure was taking Fabian a long time to pick out milk.

"Hi Nina." Says a voice behind me. I know that voice. It's…

"Hi Joy. What a pleasant surprise." I said sarcastically.

"How has your pathetic life been?"

"My great life has been going good."

"Have you seen Fabian lately?"

"Yes, I'm here with him waiting for him to get milk. We just drove to the hospital to see Amber. She was in a car wreck you know?" I said. "Why are you asking about Fabian?"

"I was just curious to see if he'd moved on yet. I'm surprised you would even want to be with him, though."

"Why?" I said curiously.

"He's obviously not your type, and you're not his. I seriously don't think you'll last. He'll never love you. Just like back at Anubis House, You'll NEVER fit in. He texted me last month when we were going out Nina. 'Joy, I love you and I always will. Don't worry about Nina, I love YOU.'" Joy said satisfied. "I must get going, now. Tootles!" She said innocently.

_He doesn't love me._ I HATE Fabian! This has all been an act! _Nina, don't let Joy get to you._ I kept telling myself. But for some reason, it was. It sounded all so real. I could feel a tear running slowly down my cheek. One, then two, three. They just kept on coming. I ran home without Fabian and locked myself in my room. He can't get in here. Oh great, Not it's raining and I didn't finish my flowers. Joy is right, my life really is pathetic.

Fabian POV

"Nina? Nina where are- Joy? Joy!" She looked my way, and from her crooked smile, I could tell she had done something.

"Have you seen Nina?"

"Why are you worried about Nina, Fabian? You have me." She stomped on my foot and kissed me. Then, even worse, took a picture of it.

"JOY!" I nearly screamed.

"Yes."

"What are you doing with that picture?" I asked suspiciously, and kind of scared.

"Oh… nothing, just sending it to Nina. No big deal. Well, I've got to get going!" Joy said innocently while she skipped out of the store.

_Oh no._

"Wait!"

"Yes." She replied, clearly annoyed.

"You never answered my question. Have you seen Nina?"

"Well… now that you ask, I do remember her running out crying."

"What did you say to her?" I said angrily.

"Oh nothing… "Joy said than skipped out. I need to find Nina. This is bad. I ran out of the grocery store and sprinted to Nina's, totally forgetting the milk. I rang the doorbell. No answer. So I knocked. Still no answer. Then I started pounding on the door. "Nina! Please let me explain." This time the door opened.

"How are you going to explain this? How could you, Fabian?" She said and held up the picture of me and Joy.

"Nina, I-"

"Go away, Fabian. I don't want to talk to you. I don't love you, just like you don't love me. I HATE you!" Nina said hatefully.

"Well you know what? Maybe I hate you!" right as I said that, I knew I shouldn't have. "Nina, I didn't mean that…" but the door was already shut and locked and I could hear Nina crying on the other side of the door. It was pouring rain now and I was getting soaked. But Nina Martin was worth it. That's why I had to come up with a plan. I sprinted to my house to get my guitar. The faster I'm back together with Nina, the better. I stood outside Nina's window and played 'Love Story', which was our song back at Anubis. It was the first song we danced to the night we had our first kiss. Nina looked outside and I walked toward her, still playing.

"Nina, I love you." I said quietly. "JOY kissed me. I sent that text before you even moved her because Joy was getting worried. Nina please understand-"she was getting closer and our faces were inches apart. And the gap was soon filled. She forgave me. She did love me. And… well… I loved her. A lot.

Nina POV

"Fabian, I don't hate you. I really don't. I love you more than you could ever imagine I-"I stopped there. He was looking at me smiling. Was my mascara running? I probably look like a clown. He hugged me, and I never wanted to let go. I felt safe in the arms of Fabian. The boy I loved. We walked inside his house. It was messy, but I didn't care. As long as Fabian was here with me, nothing else mattered. I wish I could explain to Fabian how I've never stopped loving him, and how ever since we left school I've never stopped thinking about him. But that would have to wait. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

**Nina POV**

Fabian and I were going out to dinner tonight! Yay! He said he had a BIG surprise for me. I wonder what it is? But anyway, Fabian was taking me to Le Manoir Aux Quat'Saison, the most expensive restaurant in town. When I got there I was very surprised. Pinned over the restaurant's sign was a banner that said, 'Welcome to Le Manoir Aux Quat'Saison, Mrs. Martin!' In big bold letters. I could hear guitar playing coming from the inside of the restaurant, and I walked in. It was empty except for Fabian and his guitar.

"Wow." I said, astonished. I ran up to the stage where Fabian was standing and gave him a big kiss. "Fabian, I Iove you."

"I love you to." Just then he started playing 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston,

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Then Fabian got down on one knee and said, "Nina Martin, will you marry me?" And that was the beginning of our life together.


End file.
